


Breakfast is Hard

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, irl....? kinda?, they use eachothers players names do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aurey stayed up late and Vechs... tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the first of a series of imagines for your OTP from josephjtoye on tumblr
> 
> "... one making awful breakfast for the other and eating it because they appreciate it that much"
> 
> ... and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry, they are just too cute, even if Aurey isn't with Vechs irl... oops?

Aureylian groaned as she woke up, the alarm blaring in the background. She had gotten to bed really late last night, kept up because of high stakes minecraft, and it had seemed like a good idea to record it four hours late because Chad had gotten there late. She, Jordan, Steve and Chad hadnt gotten to record for a while, and she was so happy that she had gotten to record it at all, shrugging off the fact that she had to wake up early the next day because she had to go to twitch for work. Because of Jordan and steve's antics, they stayed up until 2 a.m., and even then she knew she would have to end up cutting most the footage out. She had finally gotten to bed at 3:30 and even then Vechs had to drag her from her computer and into their bed. Protesting loudly she said she was fine but Vechs looked at her with that cocky smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Now it was six o'clock and Aurey was severely regretting the decision to stay up. She forced herself to turn over and turn off the alarm and sit up. She didnt see Vechs in the room or hear him in the shower, but Aurey just shrugged her shoulders and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later feeling slightly more awake and kind of refreshed, Aurey got out of the bathroom got dressed and went to the kitchen assessing ideas for breakfast that would keep her awake and was quick to make. However, as soon as she was in the kitchen, she was bombarded with smells briefly before her vision was obscured as vechs came flying around and knocking her- and in the process him- on to the floor.  
"What the hell Vechs?" Aurey said after a few seconds.

"Um..." Vechs said as he got up and looked around the room. "Breakfast?" Vechs shrugged with a nervous smile.

"I didn't mean to knock into you i swear- i was only trying to make you breakfast, and i knew you were up late and had to get up early for work and the pan it was really hot and the toast was burning and i don't think i put enough coffee beans in the coffee maker and it was all going downhill and-" Vechs was shut up by his rambling with a smile and a kiss from Aureylian.

"Thank you Vechs," Aurey said. "I didn't know what i could make that was quick enough but i think you solved that problem for me. Come on lets get a serving."

Vechs grinned and his hand made a sweeping gesture that said, "Ladies first!"

Aurey got herself a plate and took the burnt toast, chilled yogurt, eggs, sausage, and a cup of coffee. Vechs got a serving as well, and it couldn't be a coincidence that they both avoided the biscuits that appeared completely black.

As they tucked into the meal, Aurey found that the toast was indeed very burnt, the eggs were too salty, the sausage was tasteless, and the coffee was not strong enough to last the day. The yogurt, surprisingly, was the one thing that actually tasted good, but that might've been because Vechs didn't actually cook them.

Aurey made it through the yogurt and sausage before choking down the eggs, when Vechs suddenly said, "How are you managing to choke this down?"

"I appreciate the effort, Vechs." Aurey said rolling her eyes.

"How about I go and buy you breakfast at Starbucks or something so I don't make you throw up when you get to work," Vechs said with a grin.

"Never heard a better sounding plan," said Aurey grabbing her coat and keys and heading out the door. "Since you're being so nice today, you can drive as well," Aurey laughed throwing the keys at him.

"Oh my god," Vechs yelled as he ducked under the keys that were heading straight for his head. Vechs grabbed the keys off the pavement and got into the car pouting. "Oh my god she's throwing things at me, look how mean she is to me, making me do all the work," he said as Aurey laughed.

"You're cute," Aurey told him, still laughing.

"No, no. M'am. I am not cute." Vechs replied, sounding indignant.

"Yes you are, Sir," laughed Aurey.

"No," Vechs said in a stern tone. "I am an evil overlord who likes making dangerous traps and killing people."

"You also like kittens," Aurey pointed out.

"But who wouldn't like kittens! They're so cute and fluffy-"

"And you're allergic."

"And you're no fun."

"Your face is no fun."


End file.
